I Choose Freedom
by XRadioactiveX
Summary: She was clever. Too clever, she knew what was coming to her; death. So she chose freedom, even at the cost of death.


I gave a slightly stuffed and weak snort of amusement and disbelief as I watched Lover Boy, from District Twelve, foolishly pick the dark berries that perched on a nearby bush, nightlock berries. My amber eyes studied his movements and facial expressions, he now had emotion on his face, a rare thing when he's not around Fire Girl, I once again gave a silent snort of amusement, I mean, anyone could tell that Fire Girl wasn't truly in love with Lover Boy, apart from the Capitol, but they don't count as humans in my book, yet there was something different about Lover Boy up close, his face was scrunched up, his hands often running through his blonde hair, a sign or stress.

I, unknowingly, tilted my head slightly to the left, as I always did whenever I was confused, I mean, Lover Boy, he had all that he needed. The Capitol loved him, Fire Girl would probably die just trying to protect him, and yet she doesn't 'love' him, and he stood a chance, unlike me. Fire Girl, Lover Boy and District Two's Cato, they were all stronger than me, they could kill me in a heart-beat, the thought of it makes me cringe, especially with Cato, who would surely make my death painful, so why was Lover Boy so stressed? Or nervous? I continued watching his movements until he sat down on a nearby tree stump, I almost missed it, but then I saw it. Lover Boy had the berries in his hand, pondering if he should eat them or not, well, at least he has a brain, I mean, you can't just go eating random, deathly looking berries everyday now can you? I was about to rush out and warn him, but I held back, my hand slowly reaching towards Lover Boy, but them soon returning back to my body, I'll admit now, I'm curious, was Lover Boy going to commit suicide? I mean, I wouldn't blame him, he obviously loves Fire Girl and I think we all know, deep down, that the Capitol isn't going to let two victors triumph, its just false hope, another one of their cruel tricks, but somehow, I think I'm the only one that knows, I suddenly feel a pang of guilt and sadness overwhelm me, poor Lover Boy, he has no idea.

A sigh of heart-break quickly snaps me back to the cold, harsh reality, Lover Boy was now standing up, the berries dropping to the floor, his hand drenched with the horrid juice of the berries, which, in my opinion, looked like a unique colouring of blood. Lover Boy soon began pacing, but soon returned to the nightlock bush, where he carried on practically picking his doom-filled fate and placing them rather skilfully onto a pile of them, he continued on doing this for a while, unknown to my presence, to which I earned a little glint of amusement in my amber eyes.

After what seemed ages of agonising silence, Lover Boy wobbled off somewhere else, probably thinking a bear is a loveable little puppy, to which earned me a smile. I stalked out of the deep green undergrowth and stared at the nightlock berries, pondering my fate. I had weighed out both pros and cons, if I were to not eat the berries, chances are that I would die at the hands of Cato, Fire Girl or maybe even Lover Boy, which seemed unlikely, but I still added him to my watch list, but to be honest, there were no bad points about eating the berries, I already knew my fate as soon as I picked up the nightlock and examined it. Honestly, I could practically hear the Capitol holding their breath, my family and District yelling out my name, begging me not to do it, but I had to. It was my fate, destiny, if you believe in that sort of thing anyway.

And so, I chose the best choice I've chosen in a long time, I choose freedom. The berried tumbled in my hands as I stood up, my head high, and I did the last thing to heal my broken pride. Turning to face the 'hidden' cameras, I raised three fingers on my left hand to my pink lips, and proudly raised them in the air, as I had seen District Twelve do, and soon, I indulged myself in the only option I had left, death. The nightlock berries felt surprisingly sweet on my tongue, at least I had gotten the 'taste of blood', even if the Capitol fools probably eat it for lunch, an inside joke between me and my eight-teen year old sister who I had volunteered for, it was her last year, and me being fifteen, I knew I should voulenteer, at least when I die, I know she'll always be safe, and I saved her, unlike a cowardly fox, which I seem like.

For a few moments, I felt nothing, but soon my vision went blurry, and before I knew it, I was laying on the forest floor, my amber eyes glazed and my auburn hair sprawled across my back. And so, I thought my last thought as I died, I hope they had gotten the message, or I would've died for nothing.

_I want Lover Boy and Fire Girl to win._

* * *

_A/N _I claim no right to the picture, I found it off the internet because of my laziness. But anyway, I know there has been a slight debate about how the amazing Foxface died, so I thought I'd add my little contribution to the group, but anyway, please comment and tell me your opinions, I'm genuinely curious.


End file.
